wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Krucjata do Serca Chaosu
W 37 milenium trzydzieści tysięcy Adeptus Astartes wyruszyło do samego serca Oka Terroru. Niewielu powróciło, a większość z tych, którzy pozostali w przestrzeni Osnowy, zostało koszmarnie zmienionych, dostawszy się w niewolę sił, które wyruszyli unicestwić. Prolog Rządy nowego Patriarchy Po Oczyszczeniu Eklezjarchatu 321 M.37 panowanie w Segmentum Solar objął święty Basillius Stary. Jego oddziały Puritas składały się z kilku Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines. Każdy z nich był bezwzględny w pełnieniu swej służby. Jego członkowie, stając twarzą w twarz z wyznawcą Chaosu, bez wahania zadawali mu śmierć, bez względu na rasę, płeć, wiek, czy okoliczności. Eklezjarchat działał ramię w ramię z Inkwizycją oraz Kosmicznymi Marines w każdym zakątku Segmentum Solar. Na ludność nałożono obowiązek donoszenia wszelkich podejrzeń obecności wśród nich wyznawców Chaosu. Kilka ostatnich wolności obywatelskich zostało zniesionych i mnożyć się poczęły fałszywe oskarżenia. Nurt Przemian Wtedy nadciągnęła wielka burza Osnowy, zwana Dionys. Destrukcyjna zmiana w Rzeczywistości doprowadziła do jej rozszczepień w wielu systemach, a jej echo dotarło na najdalsze krańce galaktyki. Odnotowane przypadki oddania mocom Chaosu wzrosły czterokrotnie w ciągu jednej nocy. Jednak najbardziej przerażający był fakt, że nie tylko zwykli obywatele Imperium odczuli skutki nagłej manifestacji Mrocznych Mocy. Wiele Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, których światy rekrutacyjne znalazły się na drodze sztormu Dionys, odkryło, że niewielkie niedoskonałości ich materiału genetycznego uległy pogorszeniu u nowych rekrutów, dając początek fali niepokojących oznak zarówno fizycznych jak i psychicznych. Kiedy patriarcha Eklezjarchatu, święty Basilius, dowiedział się o tym straszliwym obrocie spraw, wydał dekret, w którym polecił wszystkim Zakonom, dotkniętych burzą Osnowy, poddać się jego osądowi. Wpływ Basiliusa wśród Wysokich Lordów Terry był tak silnym iż wystarczył jedynie rok na wprowadzenie rozkazu w życie. Po serii rygorystycznych testów, prognozowania i badań, setki Zakonów zostało uznanych za odporne na wpływ burzy Osnowy, jednak trzydzieści z nich nie przeszło prób pomyślnie. Początek wyprawy Osądzeni, jak zwykło się nazywać się odtąd nieszczęsnych Marines, dobrowolnie udali się na krucjatę, która miała przynieść im odkupienie. Chcieli oczyścić swe zbrukane ciała w ogniu i w ten sposób uczynić pożytek z napotkanego nieszczęścia. Basilius przystał na ich propozycję, wzbudzając ogólne zdziwienie wśród swych doradców. Uznał za stosowne wysłać Osądzonych do Oka Terroru, by tam, wśród demonicznych światów zamieszkałych przez Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu, rozpoczęli walkę o Imperium i swe odkupienie. Przedstawiciele każdego z potępionych Zakonów zwołali Nadzwyczajną Radę, aby przedyskutować proponowaną krucjatę. Po zaledwie kilku godzinach debaty ulegli żądaniom Basiliusa, wiedzeni przekonaniem, iż chwalebna śmierć jest lepsza od życia w podejrzeniu i niepewności. Kilka ostatnich dni roku 321 M.37, naznaczonych zostało długą procesją okrętów wojennych Kosmicznych Marines przechodzących przez Bramę Cadiańską wprost do Oka Grozy. Na czas zgubnej podróży wyłączyli oni systemy komunikacyjne, a herby zostały zasłonięte. Zakony Osądzonych znikały jeden po drugim w pyłach mgławicy otaczających Oko, wymykając się z zasięgu astropatów Cadii podczas jednej nocy. Wystarczyła niespełna godzina od przekroczenia przez Osądzonych granicy Oka, by flota zdeformowanych okrętów z pieczęciami Chaosu wyłoniła się z chmur pyłu, gotowa zniszczyć lub pojmać intruzów. Rozpoczęła się zacięta bitwa pomiędzy Lojalistami i Zdrajcami. Torpedy rozrywały kadłuby i wysadzały lądowiska, strzały z dział wyznawców Chaosu przedarły się przez tarcze próżniowe i przeszyły kilka lewiatanów Floty Imperialnej. Wkrótce walka rozpoczęła się na dobre i wszelki szyk floty Osądzonych został zerwany. Ilość dokonanych podczas starcia zniszczeń spowodowała poruszenie w Osnowie i struktura rzeczywistości zaczęła się rozszczepiać. Flota Chaosu wycofała się, pozostawiając okręty Osądzonych rozrzucone po najdalszych zakątkach Oka Terroru. Nieszczęsna Odyseja Zakon Żelaznych Smoków Zakon Żelaznych Smoków dokonał desantu na epidemiczną planetę Anathrax, przebijając się przez lasy bulwiastych grzybów o wielkich, napuchniętych naroślach, które charkały zieloną flegmą na Kosmicznych Marines wysiadających ze swoich kapsuł. Po chwili uderzyli ukryci Marines Zarazy. Lojaliści walczyli dzielnie, ale jeden po drugim ulegali wrogowi. Chociaż maski Żelaznych Smoków filtrowały zatrute powietrze, to jednak pancerze, spękane od uderzeń pocisków, odkryły ciała. Połowa Kosmicznych Marines wydała przeraźliwy okrzyk, spęczniała we wnętrzu swych zbroi i sama zmieniła się w ohydne grzyby porastające powierzchnie nieszczęsnej planety. Druga połowa, patrząc na los braci, oddała swe dusze w posługę Nurglowi. W ten sposób, Zakon Żelaznych Smoków stał się zastępem Szarej Śmierci, gotowym rozprzestrzeniać plagę, która ich dotknęła, pośród planet Imperium. Zakon Wartowników Zakon Wartowników prędko napotkał na ślady Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu i przeprowadził desant na mięsistą powierzchnię planety Oliensis. Dopiero po otrzymaniu pełnych danych topograficznych zorientowali się, że demoniczny świat, do którego przybyli, przybrał formę tłustego człowieka skulonego w pozycji embrionalnej. Wbrew rodzącym się wątpliwościom, Wartownicy dopadli i wybili Zwierzoludzi o kozich głowach, którzy skryli się w gąszczu wysokich jak drzewa włosów. Okrutne egzekucje nie przeszły jednak bez echa. Oto z ziejących w ziemi porów przybyli Marines Kakofonii i natychmiast otworzyli ogień do Lojalistów. Ich dźwiękowy oręż przecinał powietrze potężnymi falami. Wartownicy rzucili się do walki z przerażającym przeciwnikiem. Zgiełk powstały w wyniku rosnącej liczby czcicieli Slaanesha, wciąż wydostających się na powierzchnię, przebudził planetę. Oliensis pochłonął w czeluściach swego wielkiego przełyku prawie wszystkich Wartowników. Kiedy wreszcie zwrócił ich na powierzchnię, nie byli nawet cieniem dawnych siebie. Stali się Bractwem Ścierwa, zepsutym do cna i niczym nie odróżniającym się od heretyckich wyznawców Chaosu, u których boku od tego momentu walczą. Rycerze Excelsior W tym samym czasie Rycerze Excelsior toczyli zaciętą walkę o swe przetrwanie. Pełna sprzeczności planeta Temporia, zbudowana niczym mechanizm, mieszała umysły przybyłych Adeptus Astartes. Kosmiczni Marines wciąż szli poprzez płaskowyże trybów, słupy gwintów i spiralne schody, które zaczęły krążyć wokół nich tak, że zostali uwięzieni pomiędzy nimi. Na pierwszy rzut oka zdało im się, że wrogo wyglądające gargulce o głowach smoków były jedynie zdobieniami otaczających budynków, jednak szybko zmienili zdanie, kiedy skoczyły one na nich z wież i dachów, plując pociskami z broni wystającej z pysków. Wkrótce, wprost z gorących kuźni znajdujących się w każdym kompleksie kół zębatych, łoskotem przybyły Demoniczne Maszyny. Spadały one na Kosmicznych Marines w strugach deszczu lawy przeczącego prawu grawitacji - padającego od dołu gorącymi kroplami. Rycerze Excelsior, pokryci oleistą krwią Demonicznych Maszyn, próbowali przedrzeć się z powrotem do swych statków, jednak droga odwrotu nie była łatwa. Twórca diabelskich bestii, Valadrak, Kowal Osnowy, dozwolił Rycerzom wejść na swoje statki, po czym uwolnił bestię żywiącą się elektrycznością. Kiedy Rycerze nie byli w stanie opanować zbuntowanych sterów maszyn, a ich specjalna broń była bezużyteczna z powodu usterek, dopadł ich wróg, chwycił w napędzane tłokami szpony Demonicznych Maszyn i cisnął prosto do wnętrza rozgrzanych do czerwoności Kuźni Dusz. Nie upłynął nawet rok, nim w systemie Cadiańskim ujrzano sprzeniewierzone Ogary Płynnej Skały. Bractwo Kowadła Na powierzchni świata Belial IV Bractwo Kowadła przeszukiwało wieże pozostałe po dawnym Imperium Eldarów. Zaskoczyły ich wrogie oddziały Mrocznych Eldarów, które przetrząsały okolicę w poszukiwaniu cennych artefaktów. W wyniku krwawej walki dzielni Adeptus Astartes dostali się w niewolę. Po roku okrutnych mąk doświadczonych na arenach Commorragh, ci z Braci Kowadła, którzy przeżyli, brutalnie wyrżnęli swoją drogę na wolność i uciekli do Rzeczywistości, gdzie brutalnie unicestwiali wszystko, co nosiło w sobie pierwiastek życia. Gorzkie Odkupienie Losy Osądzonych ważą się nadal, choć wiedzą o tym tylko nieliczni. Adeptus Administratum wprost zaprzecza, jakoby utrata Osądzonych była w jakikolwiek sposób powiązana wzmożonymi najazdami Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu. W 800 lat po Krucjacie do Serca Chaosu powracać zaczęli nieliczni wygnańcy. Po powrocie zostali zatrzymani przez agentów Inkwizycji i poddani testom na obecność znamienia Chaosu. Z każdym otrzymanym wynikiem na jaw zaczęła wychodzić przerażająca prawda. Święty Basilius żył nadal, a świadectwo Konvaka Lanna, Mistrza Zakonu Worpalnych Mieczy, ostatecznie zdemaskowało go jako fałszywego idola, który był odpowiedzialny za zesłanie niewinnych wprost w paszczę potępienia. Zakon Worpalnych Mieczy wprowadził tych, którzy przeżyli Krucjatę i pałali słusznym gniewem, wprost do pałacu Basiliusa. Odszukali oni starego, rzekomo świętego Eklezjarche i ostatecznie przekonali się o tym, iż był on apostołem Chaosu. Basilius został zgładzony wraz z tysiącami swoich zwolenników, jego kaplicę obrócono w perzynę oraz spalono każdy należący do niego relikt i każdą należącą do niego księgę tak, jakby nigdy nie istniał. Pomimo długich badań i wszelkich środków ostrożności, pełen obraz jego zepsucia i wpływów pozostaje do dziś nieznany. Zakony Ekskomunikowane Źródła Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 6. edycja, str. 17- 19 Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu